Those Things You've Always Wondered About And More
by pkchampion
Summary: OK, read this only for laughs and freakishness. The second genre is actually insanity, but that's not a category. Chaptered for easier reading. Enjoy!!-pkc
1. Top 15 Freaky Things...

Top 15 Things That Are Freaky In Pokémon Episodes  
  
Disclaimer for the whole shaboozie: Think for just one second if I own Pokémon. You should be able to come up with an answer...unless you're slow like Spark.  
  
1. Misty and Jessie in Nurse Joy outfits (A Chansey Operation).  
2. A Golduck that acts like Brock (Bye, Bye, Psyduck).  
3. Jessie and James with mohawks (Tracey Gets Bugged).  
4. Brock's Eyes (Every ep with Brock in it!).  
5.When Misty's eyes go flat (A number of eps).  
6. Duplica in a Misty/Joy/Jenny/Ash outfit (the only ep with Duplica in it).   
7. Ash or Brock in a Team Rocket outfit (same ep).  
8. How Team Rocket always manages to fix their balloon (ever notice how it's always coming back??).  
9. How Team Rocket's disguises are usually reversed (with James in the dress).  
10. Misty in a Goldeen Dress (March Of The Exeggutor Squad).  
11. Ash dressed as a girl (Pokémon Scent-Sation).  
12. How Snap on the video is Todd on the TV show (You'd have to watch both to realize this).  
13. The way Meowth talks (need I say more?).  
14. How Brock goes blue at the mention of Prof. Ivy.  
15. And last, but not least, Jessie and James actually singing their motto (I forget which ep this was in).  
  
Read the next chapter for more laughs and insanity!!  



	2. Things You Would Never Expect...

Things You'd Never Expect ______ To Say (Fill name in blank)  
  
Credit to both PinkScyther and uglyfish21 here for inspiration...also credit, given here, for later chapters.  
  
---Ash---  
1. I wanna join Team Rocket!  
2. I'm gonna make friends with Gary!  
3. I never want to see a Pokémon again!  
4. That's ok, Misty, you catch this one.  
5. I hate Pikachu!  
  
---Misty---  
1. I hate Ash!  
2. I hate water Pokémon!  
3. Brock is not in the least girl-crazy.  
4. You don't have to get me a new bike, Ash.  
5. Oh, Psyduck, you're my favorite Pokémon!  
  
---Brock---  
1. I never want to see another girl again.  
2. I think I'm gonna trade Vulpix away.  
3. Go Team Rocket!!  
4. I hate rock Pokémon!  
5. Nurse Joy/Officer Jenny is ugly.  
  
---Gary---  
1. Let's be friends, Ash!  
2. I'm gonna release all my Pokémon!  
3. I love uglyfish21 (sorry, Spark, it ain't happenin'!)!  
4. I don't care that I lost the Pokémon league.  
5. Misty is my girlfriend.  
  
---Richie---  
1. OK, Ash forfeited, I win!  
2. I'm gonna cut Sparky's hair!  
3. I hate you, Ash!  
4. I'm gonna go on a vacation to Madagascar! (Whoa, where did THAT come from?)  
5. I'm glad I'm not the Pokémon league champion.  
  
---Tracey--- (Ooh, I shudder at the name...)  
1. I'm giving up sketching.  
2. PinkScyther, please kill me.   
3. Tell Ash to find a NEW traveling buddy, I'm leaving!  
4. I love Ash's mom!! (UM...ok, that was something pulled from the void there.)  
5. I'm gonna roll down a big, steep, rocky mountainside!  
  
---Team Rocket---  
1. Yay! We WON!!  
2. I never want to steal again!  
3. Pikachu is worthless!  
4. Maybe we should travel with the twerps!  
5. Ash is not a twerp!  
  
OK, that about covers it. Now, on to chapter three!!   
  



	3. Top 10 And Top 20...

Top 10 Things That Would Never Happen In A Battle  
  
1. Pikachu beats Sandshrew.  
2. Team Rocket wins.  
3. Pidgey beats Pikachu.  
4. Gyarados Beats Zapdos.  
5. Anything kicks Mewtwo's butt (just try it, idiots-Mewtwo).  
6. Jigglypuff doesn't put everyone to sleep in the middle of a battle.  
7. Charmander evolves into a Croconaw.  
8. Meowth can actually beat a Steelix.  
9. Charizard listens to Ash (Yes, this HAS happened, but not much.).  
10. Lugia fights the other three legendary birds.  
  
  
  
Top 20 Things That I Never Expected To Happen On Either My Game Or The Show  
(Game)  
1. I caught Raikou (and I DID!!).  
2. Ice Beam froze Articuno.  
3. I beat the Elite Four with just one Pokémon.  
4. I learned the MissingNo cheat, and mastered it.  
5. I traded away the Gloom that still had my EXP. SHARE to a character in the game.  
6. I beat Falkner with a Chikorita.  
7. I have a Jigglypuff that is level 36, and is one of my strongest fighters.  
8. The little guy in the window (my character) every time I ride the magnet train.  
9. People gave me gifts just because it was Monday/Tuesday/Wednesday etc.  
10. I fished up a shiny Krabby, then accidentally killed it with Surf.  
(Show)  
11. Gary turns nice.  
12. Gary loses at Pokémon league.  
13. Meowth speaks human.  
14. I saw Ho-Oh fly over the rainbow.  
15. Misty and Jessie in Nurse Joy outfits (Didn't I mention this somewhere before...?).  
16. Richie losing his round six match.  
17. Ash letting Butterfree go.  
18. Ash almost letting Pikachu go.  
19. Team Rocket on unicycles.  
20. Misty NOT trading Psyduck at least twice.  
  
  
  
OK, if I get good reviews with ideas, then I'll make a chapter four.-pkc   
  
  
  
  



	4. A Few Questions...

Just A Few Questions About The Eps.  
  
1. OK, exactly WHY does Jigglypuff follow Ash and co?  
  
2. And why, in one of the indigo league eps, does Brock say Kingler is weak against flying-types?  
  
3. What happened to Ash's dad?  
  
4. What REALLY happened on Valencia Island??  
  
5. Why did Ash catch something like FIFTY Tauros?  
  
6. On Gary: What's with the cape? And the Eevee?  
  
7. And Ash released Pidgeot WHY?? (I have a thing for flying-types!!)  
  
8. Ever notice how Team Rocket never actually CATCHES anything??   
  
9. OK, here's a good one...Why did Ash use a freakin' Squirtle against Butterfree (Happy) instead of his Pikachu??   
  
10. And why not Kingler against Zippo??  
  
11. WHY did Mewtwo erase everyone's memories in Pokemon1??  
  
12. And why, in that same movie, did both Brock and Misty release only one Pokémon, and Ash only four?   
  
13. Finally, WHY didn't Misty take the opportunity to trade Psyduck????  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
Ok, that's about it for THIS chapter. If I get any good suggestions, I'll make a Chapter 5. Oh, and if there actually is an ANSWER for any of these questions, and any of you knows it, then PLEEZE TELL ME!!!-pkc  
  
  
  
  



End file.
